


Now you're just somebody that I used to know

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, M/M, Memories, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱德华多想要把马克从他的记忆中删除，但这并没有想象的那么容易……<br/>（美丽心灵的永恒阳光AU）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you're just somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilys_List](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/gifts).
  * A translation of [Now you're just somebody that I used to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538877) by [Emilys_List](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List). 



> 1\. 这篇是翻译文，原作是Emilys_List的作品，链接见上方。  
> 2\. 本文另外还发在了随缘居，欢迎去随缘看。  
> 3\. 翻译本篇的时候我汉化了所有角色的姓名（例如wardo=华多），之后可能会在随缘上整理一版全英文姓名的。  
> 4\. 为了通顺，本文有时会故意的意译而非直译。但是由于没有beta，如果确实发现错误，请帮我指正，谢谢。  
> 5\. 由于篇幅不长加上有点慢热，这篇建议一次看完: )

****

8点30分的时候他准备就寝，这远比往日要早得多。他换上昨天新买的睡衣，望着玻璃瓶中孤零零的药片，它包含了无法尽述的深意，那是尽头的起点，终结的先兆。

他甚至无法可想那即将发生的未来，因为他自身亦要参与其中：自由与解脱。没有饮水的润滑，他亟不可待的将药片干涩的一口咽下。

他赤着脚走向窗户，望向窗外的沉郁夜色与奔流而过的东河。就在那么一瞬间，他的视野模糊不清，一阵眩晕与惊慌袭向了他。他向着卧室的方向走去，又被咖啡桌绊倒。他意识到自己已仰面躺倒，麻痹的无力感流窜过他的四肢。他就这么望着他的天花板。

看来这就是药片开始起作用了。但愿它将它们全部带走。

[/他张开了眼睛。

这简直是最为怪异诡谲的事。

如在其内，如在其外，他不太舒服的感觉到他正在旁观着自己。/

8点30分的时候他准备就寝，这远比往日要早得多。他换上昨天新买的睡衣，望着玻璃瓶中孤零零的药片，它包含了无法尽述的深意，那是尽头的起点，终结的先兆。

他甚至无法可想那即将发生的未来，因为他自身亦要参与其中：自由与解脱。没有饮水的润滑，他亟不可待的将药片干涩的一口咽下。

他赤着脚走向窗户，望向窗外的沉郁夜色与奔流而过的东河。就在那么一瞬间，他的视野模糊不清，一阵眩晕与惊慌袭向了他。他向着卧室的方向走去，又被咖啡桌绊倒。他意识到自己已仰面躺倒，麻痹的无力感流窜过他的四肢。他就这么望着他的天花板。

看来这就是药片开始起作用了。但愿它将它们全部带走。]

[已删除]

 

[这是他第二次，同时也是最后一次拜访这家诊所。共有两项代办事由：记录他的证言以及导览他的记忆。而他对其中的任何一项都全无期待。

考夫曼大夫迎他进门，他把自己即将与一位大一室友一同环游世界的打算告诉了她。她盛赞他的决定将对他的重置大有益处，并且托他将一张字条转交给与他一起旅行的朋友，泰德，她请他在执行前与之共览其中的内容。

她起身离开后他阅读了她写的便条：

/亲爱的泰德，

爱德华多最近参与了一项医疗进程，它可能会影响到他的记忆以及他回想某些特定的人与事的能力。你可能会发现，他在一段时间以内会时而表现出困惑，但请放心，这是正常现象，他很快就会没事。在旅行途中，烦请你对他多加上心，并且确保他了解他所需要的一切信息。

你可以在纸张抬头上找到我的联系方式；若你有任何问题，敬请联系。

此致敬礼  
医学博士 利兹.考夫曼 医生/

当她准备妥当后，他们开始了进程。

“我是爱德华多.赛弗林，我来这里是希望抹除有关马克.扎克伯格的记忆。他……”

他紧闭双眼，心跳过快，胃部一阵恶心。他以为他会呕吐出来。是不是这里的温度过高？“我知道你说这就像是揭掉一张创可贴，但这比那的感觉要远远糟糕的多。该死。”他喝掉了玻璃杯中的大量的水，用手背擦掉嘴角的水迹，又一次合上双眼，试着深深的吸了一口气，这让他略略放松了焦虑的身心，而后他张开双眼——它们比刚刚清明了一点，准备开始讲述那些他永远也不会真正准备好讲述的东西。

“我和他曾经是最好的朋友。我们相遇在哈佛。我一眼就喜欢上他了。他是那么聪明、机敏。我们曾经花了许多时间在一起。我猜——我花了很长时间才意识到我有些……在马克身上投入的过多了。我们曾经很亲密，他是我的朋友。我最好的朋友。在我看来，让一切变得更加残忍的——被踢出公司，不得不起诉他——就是那并不仅只关乎脸书。”说到事情的真相，对于他来说的真相，这让他畏缩，他正在将深藏在他心中、永远也不会告知马克的真相讲述给一个全然的陌生人。但他强迫自己继续说下去。

“马克——他当时有个女朋友叫艾瑞卡.奥尔布莱克，她甩了他。他并不是故意的，真的，但他建了一个网站，人们可以在上面评价哪个哈佛女生对你更有吸引力。我——是我给了他那个算法公式帮他完成了那个网站。有时候，我会想，如果——”他停住了没有说完的话语。有时候，他会想，如果他没有告诉马克那个算法公式，事情会不会有什么不同？撕破脸依然会上线吗？脸书呢？他和马克在今时今日会依然是朋友吗？那些业已发生的事实和令人窒息的“如果”给他带来的创痛已经将他逼到了悬崖边缘；因此他身在此地，这也是他为何决定要将它们予以抹除的原因。

“不管怎么说，他创建了那个网站，我给了他启动资金。我知道当时的我拥有马克所没有的财富，所以这感觉就像他真的需要我的帮助。他/只/需要我的帮助。就这样我负责商业，马克负责网站。这其中的差别尤为重要。那个时候除了我以外，没人帮忙照顾我们的生意。”他停了下来，虽然不是第一次，但他又开始思考着别人会对他的话作何感想。他想自己听上去可能卑微又固步自封，但当他询问格雷琴的想法时，她只是深深的望着他。‘你的说法恰如其分。’，她这么回答，而他到现在都不明白她到底是什么意思。

他匆匆讲述了与肖恩.帕克的悲剧性见面、马克对他的盲目英雄膜拜、他如何想要看紧马克，以及当他亲自造访帕洛阿尔托也无济于事。他讲到了肖恩是如何出现，他自己又是如何陷入失控。而后，有那么完美而璀璨的一瞬间，爱德华多在得知他们获得天使投资之后被一种无可匹敌的感受所包围——但那很快便结束了。他深吸了口气，想要让自己放松下来，但现在那也完全不起作用了。“我并不知道那份文件是为了稀释我在公司中的股份——百分之零点零三。它——甚至不到百分之零点零三——抱歉。抱歉。我只是需要……好吧。当我发现的时候，我无法控制我的愤怒，所以我被警卫请了出去。当时我的头脑一片混乱，我几乎已经不记得那个过程了——但我知道我的潜意识仍然保有了那段记忆。”

“我回到了哈佛并且大学毕业。那也依然是一片混沌。我搬去了纽约，开始了工作，并且不停的参加各种派对，接着就是我和马克的诉讼——我们需要同时出席作证，那有些奇怪。一段时间以来，我不断的和他坐在同一个房间内。他和解了。我签了保密协议——当然我不是说那很重要，反正我以后也不会记得这些了——自那以后，我们再也没有和彼此见过面或是谈过话。但我依然没有办法从中抽身出来。”

爱德华多回想起当他从帕洛阿尔托的诉讼室望向窗外，回想起他所感受到的挣扎、深陷与无法自拔，某种意义上他觉得他从没能从那里离开。“我没办法从恐惧中逃脱，每一天那些……感受都要将我淹没。”他无法尽言他的感受，因为他也无法找到词语来描摹已经深入他骨髓里的凌迟般的感觉，伴随着他的每一次吐息，都是错误，都是伤害，都是无际的折磨。他的身子顺着椅子微微的下滑，挫败感攫获了他。

“我的朋友得知了你们这些人的存在，所以我来到了这里。我已经准备好将我的记忆擦除为空白。”他露出一个虚弱的微笑，又饮了些水以滋润因为他冗长的苦难往事而显得干哑的喉咙。

考夫曼大夫悲悯的看着他，但他很确定那是她长期锻炼出来的表情；来这的每个人肯定都有一段伤心事。

她带他见过唐和索纳利，这两人将负责擦除他的记忆。他们互相微笑着点头示意，索纳利与他握了握手。“很荣幸为您服务，赛弗林先生。我们今晚会与您见面。”很小心的措辞，他注意到；他们将来见他。他叹了口气，这是他能够予以回应的最大限度的礼貌了，他的脸上扯出一个紧绷的微笑。

他们开始给他的记忆导引，在乐斯菲斯(North Face)的外衫、他的脸书档案、一张AEPi活动的留影、邮件、红酒、金枪鱼罐头、红牛、激浪饮料，以及许多其他让他感到反胃的东西上。他觉得把那个头盔绑在脑袋上蠢死了，但最后他不再想这些东西，他只是感觉……糟糕透顶。他感到/糟糕透顶/。他等不及将所有这些全部忘记了。

他面前用来显示记忆导引图的显示器开始发出嘶嘶的噪音、变得一片空白，然后它就消失不见了。]

[已删除]

 

[他坐在考夫曼大夫的身旁，她向他露出柔和的微笑：“您到这里有何贵干，赛弗林先生？”

他还没有完全拿定主意是否要把实情全盘托出，所以他这么回答：“我的一个朋友，他知道有些事情让我——难以承受，他听说了你们的能耐，推荐我来这里。但——你明白——我很难相信这确实存在而非什么骗——”

“赛弗林先生，”她打断了他的话，“我不想浪费你我双方的时间。我们的程序全程保密并且确实有效，而且我想你也认为它是有效的，不然你为什么会来这儿呢？”她说这话的样子让人觉得她已经说了同样的句子百万遍，他猜实际数目与他的估计也相去不远。她审视着他，“你遭受过可怕的创伤，严重到足以让你向记忆修正程序求援。赛弗林先生，你经历了什么？”

几个月前，他们和解了，保密协议生效的这段时间已经足以让他适应它的存在。他只是缓缓的摇了摇头，好似面临着一个难解的谜题。她伸出手来，覆上了他的手背。

“这段对话将会保密，赛弗林先生。我是个医生。”

他抑制出让她出示执照的冲动。“我一直睡得不好。事实上，糟透了。好的情况下我还能睡上一点，即便最好的时候我也睡眠很少。我试着表现正常，去上班，去和朋友见面，但大部分情况下我都恍恍惚惚，因为我实在太疲惫了。”他变换了一下坐姿，他的胃部开始难受起来。“所有的一切到最后都——有了决断——但我还没有。”泪水即将挣破他的眼眶，他将它们艰难的抑住。“我觉得自己还留在脸书办公室、诉讼室，还有帕洛阿尔托的那个糟糕的房子里。我要——做点什么。我想要解脱出来。”

考夫曼大夫似乎想要跟上他的思绪。她点了点头。“我还不清楚详情，但是听上去我们这里的专长将对你大有裨益。”她从她的工作服口袋里拿出一个袖珍笔记本。“让我们从头开始吧。从最基础的来。你想要抹除什么？”

他从头梳理，从她的问题所想要的基础——马克，脸书，还有和解。当他快速梳理过他的一生，他皱了皱眉。他并没有期待倾诉过往能让他感觉好一些，但他也没有想到这反而让他感觉更糟。他把他的感觉告诉了考夫曼大夫，他想要让自己的身体放松，但他无法做到。

考夫曼露出了一个体贴的微笑。“我知道，赛弗林先生，来到这儿已经是你的一个巨大进步。你会感到解脱的——马上。我向你保证。”

她以一种令人安心的方式向他讲解了各个步骤。整个过程已经在它过去的反复实施中得到了完善，它现在变得更加精确。举例来说，她解释，他可以在一定程度上仍然保有哈佛、脸书与马克的记忆。当然了，有关它们的一些特定记忆将被抹除，但和它们相联系的一些感受将会钝化。“当你彻底消除一段记忆的情感内核，你就抹杀了它的力量与给你带来的伤痛。”考夫曼大夫说。他觉得那听上去不错；那正是他想要的。

她帮他敲定方案：“你将会记得你和马克一起上了哈佛，成立了脸书，你还是股东成员，但也就这么多了。”

他身旁的世界开始渐渐消退，此时的他正握手致意，同意了这个流程。]

[已删除]

 

[他正等着和某个人见面——赖安？他需要查一下手机。确实是赖安。屏幕上他个人头像里的全天然大屌（uncut cock）催促着爱德华多短信联系他，但这个人无法挽救他。赖安有着一头银色的头发，他是一名律师，他能帮他麻木无感的共度未来的几个小时，虽然他本人并不会意识到这一点。他收起手机，当他完成这一动作后他与某人的视线相接了，下一刻他便后悔不已的意识到，是克里斯。

“爱德华多！嗨！你来这儿干什么？”克里斯正在践行着一项壮举——表现得像是很开心碰见他并且对他的出现毫不意外。

爱德华多深吸了口气，他感觉恍如赤身裸体般全不设防。“克里斯！嗨！我——”他搜寻着理由，想要找个法子。然而当然会有办法，正是如此，而且克里斯很清楚这一点，爱德华多可以从他的脸上读出这一点。“就是这样（I’m here）。*”他这么回答。

克里斯的脸上浮现出亲近的笑意，“我看得出来*。第一次？”

一阵犹豫，但爱德华多摇头否认了。“你在纽约干些什么？我以为你还在为奥巴马打工？”克里斯好笑的看着他，脸上是一种‘你怎么知道的？’的神气，爱德华多耸耸肩。他不在脸书上发表东西，但他仍然乐于密切关注它；反正他再次拥有脸书的所有权了。

“我来看我的男朋友——好吧——看来现在我是在等我的男朋友。”克里斯笑了笑，似乎只是说出‘男朋友’这个单词都让他开心不已。“他工作到很晚。后天我就坐飞机返回芝加哥。”他拍了拍爱德华多的胳膊。“能够见到你实在是太好了，华多。”

爱德华多感到一阵畏缩，他已经很久没有听到过这个昵称了。那就像是另一个他，他对克里斯的第一反应因此而发生变化。即便他为见到他而欢欣，但是他又代表了许许多多的矛盾与数不清的争端，还有那些毁了他现在生活的东西。

克里斯仔细的审视着她，像是他知道某些事情已经在刚才改变了。他叹了口气。“我明白。我知道这很奇怪。但是我已经不再在那里工作了，而且你也回到——你赢得了诉讼。这是你应得的，即便马克也必须承认。”

爱德华多仰起头。“他有吗？”

克里斯摇了摇头。“爱德华多，你的问题就是你太过在意他做过和说过的每一件事。他只不过——我是说，我理解你的感受——但他只是个普通人。会犯错误也不善于体察的——普通人。”他有些不自在的说道，好似这是某种最糟糕的事。“不论怎么说，你——还好吗？好些了吗？”

“糟透了。”这个句子先于爱德华多的意志滑出了他的嘴唇，克里斯紧紧的拥抱着他。那真的感觉不错。

他们喝了一杯又一杯的鸡尾酒，直到克里斯的肖恩出现，爱德华多的约会对象也没有来，而且他已经烂醉如泥。“我就是没有办法抛开它，”他对着肖恩的帅气脸蛋说着，“我觉得什么都没有结束。我觉得——我就像是一条深深的伤口。缝合也无法将我治愈。什么都无能为力。”他从桌子上滑下，下巴抵在他交叠的双臂上，麻木茫然、破旧不堪，宿醉的一些迹象已经开始显现。

他们在门外互相道别，克里斯似乎正在专心处理被爱德华多弄翻的盘子带来的麻烦事，但爱德华多自己也是一团乱麻，因而无暇在意。在肖恩拦出租的时候，克里斯说，“好吧，你知道我是文学专业，我做过一篇论文，有关蒲柏的《艾洛伊斯致亚伯拉德》*——它讲述了一对分开的爱侣，还有类似于遗忘会是多么轻松的解脱方法。它怎么说的来着——‘纯洁的维斯塔处女是多么快乐！遗忘了世人，也被世人遗忘。美丽的心灵闪烁永恒阳光！’而我曾经撞见过的最诡异的事情就是有家公司可以真的把某人或某事从你的记忆中删除。它似乎是合法的。拉库纳。那是它的名字。”他向爱德华多投来一个意有所指的眼神，随后肖恩告诉他们他已经帮爱德华多拦好了车。

他们把他推进出租车里，挥手告别，肖恩的手臂环在克里斯身上。他微笑着望着出租车驶过第九大街，驶进了连绵不断的黑暗，而后——]

[已删除]

 

[他不明白他们为什么必须要亲自来签署这份文件，现在难道不是数码时代吗？但他还是来到帕洛阿尔托，和马克还有他俩那群恭谨有礼的律师们坐在一起。他签署了那份文件，用六亿美元来买断他的守口如瓶。马克一直顶着他那张不爽的脸，看上去暴躁不安，让人不想亲近。签了文件、把马克请出他的生活，爱德华多感到快慰不已。

格雷琴与他共进了午餐，她露出微笑，显得比诉讼的时候轻松多了。

爱德华多也在微笑，但那几乎都是伪装，一个微笑的爱多华多式面具。他理应兴奋不已。他明明得到了他想要的一切：他的名字回到版头，银行户头上的数字，还有他名下的股份——它们都理所应得的回到了他手里。不止如此，他还再也不用见到马克的那张蠢脸了。

但是那是不可能的。他没有办法避开他。在爱德华多的世界里，脸书无所不在。而且他无法释怀、无法遗忘、更无法放手。他不应该这样的。他真正想要的与它们都截然不同，但那并不会轻易实现。

侍者过来为他们服务，他又点了一杯威士忌，随后灯光发生了改变，所有人都不见了，灯光再次发生了变化，一切事物看起来都像是过度曝光后的效果，接着——]

[已删除]

 

[他从帕洛阿尔托回到家后，沿着河边开始跑步，他跑了一里又一里直到自己筋疲力尽。他休息片刻，给他从猎男场(Manhunt)中认识的帅哥发了个邮件。

格雷琴并没有把话说死，但她十分确信马克会选择和解。他希望……他希望他能够彻底胜诉，不要和解，不要保密与沉默，但是格雷琴却十分委婉的告诉他，事情不会走向那样。但是他依然那样希望。

当他准时抵达森本餐厅（Morimoto）的时候，詹姆士正等候着他，爱德华多立马就喜欢上了这点。他们点了日式清酒，詹姆士和他聊起了神学院还有他成为女权主义学生社团社长的故事。爱德华多并没有真的听明白那些东西或是其中的交集，但他能够理解并尊重才智与热忱，所以他听得很认真，还提了些不错的问题。詹姆士和他最近钓上的其他人很不一样——最重要的一点就是，他们是在约会。詹姆士个子很高，身材强健又不过分肌肉，深色皮肤，有很好的潮流品味，而且乐于进行眼神接触。

詹姆士轻松的笑了笑，他问道：“那么你是做什么的，爱德华多？我听说是有关对冲基金(hedge funds)？但它有点超出我的理解。我不明白它和篱笆(hedges)有什么关系。”

詹姆士的话真的非常非常可爱，通常情况下，爱德华多会和他调情然后享受这个夜晚，此时他却心里一沉。肖恩.帕克，正揽着一个拥有丰厚嘴唇的纤瘦女人闯进了他的视线。肖恩的脸上还挂着一个愚蠢、欠揍的巨大笑容。

“爱德华多.赛弗林。”肖恩说着，就好像他俩是老朋友了。

爱德华多没有张口回应。

肖恩突兀的点了点头，冲着詹姆士露出了微笑。“我是肖恩.帕克。这是亚历克斯。”

“詹姆士。”詹姆士回答，他与肖恩握了握手，“你是怎么认识爱德华多的？”

肖恩的视线凝聚在爱德华多身上。“我俩可是老相识了。我们有个共同的朋友。说起来，如果他也在这儿的话，一定会过来打个招呼的。”

爱德华多摇了摇头。“别这样。快点离开。”

Sean举起双手，好像投降了一样，但事情根本不是那么回事，因为肖恩.帕克不会退让，从来不会。“好吧，很高兴认识你，詹姆士，也很高兴见到你，爱德华多。祝你诉讼顺利。”现在他露出的笑容干巴巴的，全靠收缩的肌肉和痛苦的角度挤出来的，说完他就离开了，他的约会对象一头雾水的跟在了他后面。

爱德华多的约会对象同样是一头雾水，他望着他们离开的身影摇了摇头，“那个差劲的钓妹凯子(that mean girl ambush)有毛病吗？”

这话让他大笑起来。这可足够支撑他俩度过晚餐并且相携回到爱德华多家（“爱德华多，我那儿烂透了，它在切尔西区域，那可真是既不酷也不基，还在一条高速旁边”）。詹姆士有些惊奇于他的房子，他们还开了瓶酒。开始是接吻，只是浅尝，就像是试探，接下来詹姆士的舌头探进了爱德华多的口中。爱德华多将詹姆士轻推入沙发、平躺下来，他的一只手臂逡巡进詹姆士的衬衫里，感受着他胸膛上结实的肌肉。当他们分开的时候，他俩都有些喘不过去来，爱德华多张口欲言。

他想要阻止他们继续，因为本应该有些十分重要的事——撇开宗教信仰方面的不同——但他只是无法自禁的迎上詹姆士的亲吻，让他们赤裸相对，转移到床上。他还想要更多，他还想要变得更好，他想要挣脱马克和其它所有那些东西，它们逼促着他、让他变得不像真实的自己，亦无法成为他想要成为的那个人。但是他没能阻止他们，因为他此时此地所渴望的东西超过了其它的一切，并且将它们都挤出了他的脑子。

他们度过了不错的一晚。说不上完美，但仍然不错，反正不错的首次性爱要比根本没有来得好。

第二天一早詹姆士就离开了，他在爱德华多的太阳穴上匆匆一吻，“20分钟之后我必须赶到教室，糟糕。”他说他会很快给他发邮件，爱德华多听到了门关上的声音。

詹姆士给他发邮件的同一天，他收到了格雷琴的邮件。

/很抱歉几天前我必须匆忙离开，我需要对出席的讲演做点准备。可惜我还是彻底搞砸了，都是因为我一直在想你而分心。

你去没去过修道院艺术博物馆？它是由许许多多的真正中世纪修道院组成。超级无聊 (Yawn fest)？但我实在太喜欢那儿了，美不胜收的艺术和景致。它会是棒极了的二次约会地。期待你的回复。/

格雷琴的邮件要剪短得多：/爱德华多：这个数字和其它条件看起来不错。尽快联系我。/

他飞快跑去拿他的电话，完全把詹姆士的邮件抛在了脑后。]

[已删除]

 

[出现在温克莱沃斯兄弟俩的诉讼上已经够糟了，重新回顾他和马克在一起的时间则更让人难受。那些伤害、背叛、无可适从——把它们拿出来不停的讨论让他不堪承受。

他简直不敢相信他们谈到了如此细节的东西。就像是，他不敢相信他们竟然谈到了那只鸡，还有霍华德。没人在意他的名字，但确实是他与霍华德去了农场并且真的很好的照顾了那里的鸡，就在它们，呃，成为食物之前。

他还很惊讶的得知了一些新的消息，例如当艾瑞卡与马克分手后，他是怎么冷酷无情的对待了她。她并非礼貌的典范——虽然是马克自作自受，但是当想到马克尴尬的带着“混蛋”的标签离开酒吧的时候，他心底的一小部分难受的收紧了——马克也不是温驯的善者。他想着那个晚上，他十分奇怪为什么他从来没有多问一下有关他们分手的细节。现在想来这真是非常可笑，他曾经简单的把马克所说的一切当做完全的绝对真理。

他听见马克没有起伏的声音，有时候它听上去就像是毫不在意与麻木不觉，有时候他沉闷的语气听上去就像是要掩盖不断上涌、行将迸裂的怒气。而在此之外的时间里，爱德华多觉得那些声音就是所有他渴望与需要聆听的东西。不论他现在听见的是什么，他都感觉像是被电锯剥裂开来，像是没有任何东西能够把他拼凑回去。

这是他们最后一次听到彼此的交谈。

在如同窒息一般的干涩呼吸中，他向会议室中的每一个人讲到了他的股份是多么剧烈的减少，此时此刻，他眼前的一切都逐渐消融。]

[已删除]

 

[他乘火车前往哈特福德，准备出席温克莱沃斯和纳伦德拉对马克提起的联合诉讼。他对和马克的再次见面紧张不已；上一次他们见面的时候，他摔坏了马克的笔记本电脑，还冲着他大喊大叫。并非他的最佳时刻。又或许说是他最惨的时候——那是他有生以来最痛苦的时刻。亲眼见到马克将会提醒他他们的诉讼已经不远，一方面，他惊恐的发现他们终于已经准备就绪；另一方面，他们真的要花大把时间在桌子上讨论他们的问题还有出现在马克面前，都不是他可以享受的过程。

他在椅子中坐得笔直，努力想要扮演好一个优秀有益的证人的角色，但他发现自己不知怎么在为马克辩护——只是因为他宣了誓。即便他帮助了马克的诉讼，即便他自己没想这么做，他也必须讲出事实真相。不管怎么说，他自己也在控告马克。如果真相廉价到在他们的案件以外不名一文，那么这也会伤害他们的真相。他为此太过努力，绝不会允许这种情况发生。

爱德华多努力想要忽视他发言过程中马克无声赞同的轻轻颔首与细小微笑，他也想要忽视他的心脏感到的满足与鲜活。他强迫自己把精力集中于毫不出人意料的马克在言语上对温克莱沃斯兄弟的攻击；马克的言行让人们震惊当场。年轻一些的时候，他认为这很有趣，但是现如今，置身其外的他发现马克其实——愚蠢。幼稚。]

[已删除]

 

[他雇了一个法律团队，他们已经提出了诉讼申请，但是现下进展缓慢。事情还好。一切都挺好。他毕业于哈佛，他甚至都不用将它宣之于口，凭借着一份对冲基金，他轻易拿到了一个职位。

当然了，他总是在工作，他的黑莓就像是黏在他手掌里从没有放下过，但他喜欢工作，他喜欢金钱，他还喜欢挑战。

他喝得太多了。他和同事、还有一些基层员工一起聚会，他们吃着寿司，喝了许多清酒。他早早借故离开，大概11点左右，只是为了转头去同志酒吧狂饮。第一次的时候，他也不知道自己为什么这么做，但在踏入其中然后与一个名叫科林的34岁的律师相携离开以后，那感觉不赖。很好。或者说，很糟、但依然感觉很好(bad in a good way)。

第二天早上7点的时候，他从科林的床上翻身醒来——离开的时候没有给仍在身旁熟睡的人留下只言片语。在返家的出租车上，一波一波的难堪席卷了他：一个男人。他和一个男人上了床。一个看起来像是马克的男人。他和一个看上去像是马克的男人上了床。

他向自己发誓，绝对不会再犯这种错误，但是每当他踏入某个酒吧、与某个陌生人对上眼，他清楚他会选择和谁回家。年轻、纤弱、毫无肌肉的男性(twinks)。他们还都有一副傲慢自大的性格。他为此厌恨自己，但他没法停下，他也不想停下。

最初的时候，这很刺激——掌控之内，被人渴求——但即便这些也渐渐变得乏味无趣。他想要来些彻底不同的，不论接下来要发生什么，他都充满了期待。

毋庸赘言——脸书正在飞速发展，马克变得出名，开始被狗仔队跟踪。在爱德华多这段日子读到的每篇文章中，克里斯与达斯汀都被称为社交媒体的专家。至于那个该死的混蛋，肖恩.帕克，好吧，他还是那么臭名昭著。

他在羡妒。他当然如此。但他也在愤懑不平，因为他本应处于他们之中。

他的父亲给他发来了一封简短的邮件：

/孩子(Baixinho) – 你妈妈告诉我，你的工作进展不错。很好。你无须担心工作占用了你过多时间。特别是考虑到你周围的环境，你需要塑造自己辛勤工作的形象。除了时间与努力，世上没有捷径。

我的一名同事也在纽约工作。当然了，他比你建立的根基更深，也许他会是一个值得结交的纽带。我会把你的电话号码给他（请给我一个座机号码，单单一个手机号码会让你看起来像个没长大的孩子）。

你妈妈还提到你的诉讼正在进展当中。看起来这会需要很长时间。你确定自己雇佣了适当的律师吗？我想未来自有分晓。很高兴你正着手进行。像你这样心灵脆弱柔软的人可能会觉得这很难受，但对像我这个岁数的人来说，生活已经将我们磨砺，那只不过是生意罢了。

祝你一切都好。期待你的回信。/

有那么一会儿，他考虑要不要再砸烂一台笔记本电脑，但他只是将这个想法扔在脑后，出门去清醒一下。纽约的今晚潮湿闷热，他皮肤上的汗水粘腻又被吹凉，他随意闲逛。在他等待穿过三十二号大街的时候，他站在路边，狠狠的闭上眼睛。他父亲的本意是好的；他总是这样。但是生活已经让爱德华多无比疲惫，更何况他也气恼于父亲给他发来了那样的一封邮件来安排他的人生方向……没有给自己任何思考的机会，爱德华多拨出了电话。

“我是弗兰西斯科.赛弗林。”

“爸，”爱德华多一边急急张口，一边漫无方向的穿过这条街道，“是我。你知道是我。”

“爱德华多，你好。拜托，你知道我的手机存在的唯一意义就是来电铃响，然后接听。”

他的怒火开始愈加滋长，灼热而阴郁。“爸，我收到了你的邮件。”他脱口而出的‘爸(Dad)’有些陌生，但它美好而通俗，感觉比‘父亲(Pai)’要更好些，但后者更符合他父亲的期望，也是他所惯听的。“它不是我真正想要的——你知道的——这是一段艰难的时期。难得一封来自你的邮件却在责备我没有一部座机电话，这就如同——”‘浪费时间’，他原本想要这么说。他强迫自己说出口，但他没法这么做。他已经回复了理智，张口无言，并且发现自己顺着东河旁的小路兜了一个大圈，又回到了他家附近，他感觉自己像个疯子。

“如同什么，爱德华多？把话说完。”但他不能这么干，他的舌头像是打了结，没有任何词语可以脱口而出。虽然他的父亲不可能看得见，他还是摇了摇头，发出一个痛苦、自制的叹息。“爱德华多，我给你写了邮件——爱德华多，我不知道你希望我说些什么。你的公司在没有你的情况下也干的很好，这是个问题，因为它仍然是你的公司。你必须赢下诉讼。你必须赢下你的人生。这就是我的邮件想要表达的。这些才是要紧事。而你，是我的儿子。你要了解这点。”

他似乎越来越难以呼吸到身旁清凉洁净的空气，但他努力让自己不要为了获得空气而大口的喘息。他对他的父亲如此愤怒，他自己都甚至不能明白其中的缘由；他的父亲只是维持了自己平时的样子，难以接近，爱德华多也不会痴心妄想，认为一些个人危机就能让他对待自己儿子的方式有任何不同。

“我知道了，爸(Dad)。”他设法让自己这么回答，而他的父亲发出了嘲弄的声音。

“‘爸(Dad)’？那算什么？你在纽约待的太久了。”他清了清喉咙，“你应该，你应该回来。看看你的母亲。尽快吧，赶在新年之前(high holidays,这里指犹太新年与赎罪日的这段时期)。”

爱德华多放任身体坠入路边的长椅，他望着傍晚墨色的天空，布鲁克林区的轮廓若隐若现。“当然。好的。”

电话那边是一阵长久的沉寂，长到爱德华多想要知道他的父亲是否已经挂断了电话。但他并没有。“好吧。”他静静的说，这个声音如此温柔，爱德华多几乎从来没有听过，他简直无法认出这竟然是他父亲的声音，“晚安，孩子。“

爱德华多挂断了电话，感到心中积攒的沉痛有一半都不翼而飞，他在路边又坐了大约一个小时，陷入了自己的思绪中。

几天之后，格雷琴给他打来电话，通知爱德华多他们已经规划好了证词，在那一刻，他几乎因为溘然而来的解脱而无法抑制住眼泪。

[已删除]

 

[在搬来纽约之前，他曾经和凤凰俱乐部的一个朋友一起去逛肉库区(位于曼哈顿)的某个酒吧，那里的环境可不是他能够淡然以对的。他一边喝着奎宁杜松子酒，一边漫无目的的乱逛，突然看到了坐在屋子后方软凳上的两个高到不行的双胞胎。当他走近的时候，他们齐齐起身，而且看上去他们也准备齐齐把他揍倒。他只得举起双手示意。

“放松，伙计们。”可能他已经有点喝高了，“我过来只是想说……他对我做了相同的事。”]

[已删除]

 

[他毕业了。没有一个朋友在身边。只有他的母亲赶来了，他努力想要装得像是这就足够了。但并非如此。]

[已删除]

 

[他将剩下来的那半哈佛时光投入到凤凰俱乐部的狂饮中；他能收到入会邀请真是一个奇迹。

除开酒精，他把其余的时间用来厌恶马克和逃避克里斯，每次爱德华多见到后者的时候，他都表现得一副想要促膝长谈的样子。但爱德华多并不想要和他讨论情感方面的问题，他只想要把自己搞得一团乱，然后忘掉一切。

一次派对上，爱德华多喝醉了，克里斯把他堵在了墙角，他似乎太过高兴于终于抓到机会和他谈谈。谈谈。总之就是谈谈。“我真的不希望你乱想——没人想让事情发生到这一步，好吗，华多，但事情就是发生了。我希望我们还是朋友。你是——总之——我受不了的——而且我知道马克也不希望——”

“我永远也不会这么对待他，”这些句子未加思索就脱口而出，他的声音干涩刺痛，带着满溢的情感，“永远也不会。他对待我的方式，把我踢到一边——”他感觉自己的腹内纠结在一起，好像不再属于他一样。他摇了摇头，用力眨了眨眼，努力抑制住即将夺眶而出的眼泪。“克里斯，我得走了。”他说着，夺门而出。]

[已删除]

 

[如果说有什么他最想要从脑中删除的东西，那么就是这件了。

他走进新的脸书办公室，兴奋雀跃，高兴于和马克的见面，他彻彻底底的轻信着他。他离开了，不止是被摧毁，还带着他的无法理解。

当爱德华多摔碎笔记本电脑时，当他大吼出声想要被人听到时，马克的脸上是一股无助的神情。他知道马克从来没有真的听进他的话，但是他现在正在听，他毫无转圜余地的告诉他，他们完了，他们的关系破裂了。

他被押送出门，他感到自己永远无法迈过这一步。

[已删除]

 

[爱德华多可以感受到在他体内奔腾的兴奋。一整个学期，他都好似踏在希望的云彩上，简直无法相信他们终于成为了领域内的领头人，简直无法相信他们将要改变这个世界。

他感到无所不能。]

[已删除]

 

[剩下的夏日，他一直处于内疚中，好似他在纽约做的还不够，好似他没有尽到自己的本分。有了彼得.泰尔的天使投资，他开始与其他的风险投资和更多的潜在广告商谈判。这些似乎还不够。似乎永远也不会够。

但是接下来出现了一些棒极了的报道，还有纽约时报上的一篇文章，就连他的父亲也打电话来表示为他的工作而感到骄傲。有很长一段时间，他一直抑制不住微笑。

[已删除]

 

[在纽约待了还不到一天，他就回到了帕洛阿尔托，他直奔办公室去瞧瞧他们的新地方，还要见他们的律师。

他告诉他们，马克不在乎金钱，他需要被保护，他们点头、微笑，爱德华多毫无所觉。

他和马克喝着啤酒，见证着他的造物真正迈向世界的第一步，马克的心情是那样愉快。

“还记得那个公式吗？”他问马克，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

此时苦乐参半，因为爱德华多如今知道了在他眼皮底下到底发生了什么。

“你怎么不告诉我？”他问，“你本来可以告诉我的。我知道这不是你的主意。”

“你以为是的。你以为我恶意的谋划了这一切。”

“不，”爱德华多纠正道，“当时我在生气，我说了违心的话。就好像你没有那么干过一样。”

马克耸耸肩。

无所谓了。

[已删除]

 

[在克里斯蒂和爱德华多争吵的间隙，马克打来了电话，他告诉他，“我必须得到你的注意，马克。”而马克一直在朝他大吼，即便当克里斯蒂引发了该死的火灾的时候。

当马克告诉他50万美金投资额的事时，他们静了下来。他冷静而平稳的说，“我需要我的CFO。”，仿佛他在说着别的什么事。这让爱德华多的心脏跃动不已。他感到被需要，好像他对马克很重要，他无法想象还有什么更美好的东西。

他开始感到它在慢慢消逝……

“求你了，让我保留这一刻。”

[已删除]

 

[他还处于让人难以相信的宿醉中，就像是，超级宿醉，他觉得自己会永远这么宿醉下去。但他清楚自己必须做什么，所以他只能忍过去。在离开帕洛阿尔托奔赴旧金山之前，他请司机在美国银行旁停车。昨天晚上发生了什么并不重要；他只是必须这么做。

他下了车，伴随着他向前的每一个脚步，他都在想着‘这是个错误。’；伴随着他接下来的每一个脚步，他又想着‘是马克让事情发展到这一步的。’带着这样的矛盾，他走进银行，提供了证件，柜员冻结了那个账户，那个曾经让他怀着那样骄傲的心情开设的账户。

然而现在它已经被毁了，和其它的一切一样，都是由于马克和那个蠢兮兮的混账肖恩.帕克。爱德华多返身回到出租车上，出发赶往机场。昨天下了一场惨烈的倾盆大雨，而今天的天空却明亮得万里无云。这就是万物的规律，阴阳正负的更替*，但它并非恒定如此。马克和他之间从来没有真正的平衡过；他似乎总是在向上追逐着他，只是为了努力跟上他的脚步。

更别提还有让肖恩来负责安排商务会晤的这该死的状况。在任何情况下，他都没有资格这么干，/绝对没有/ ，可是马克毫不在意他的感受——就像最初让他隐忍肖恩的时候一样。如果肖恩失败了，那么让这么一个蠢货来为脸书代言真是丢人得没边儿了。但是，万一他成功了……

好吧，从某个角度来说那才是最最糟糕的情况。

肖恩已经是马克心中坚不可摧的英雄了，他无所不能、深不可测，也许——也许这和他冻结账户还是有些关系的。他需要得到他的关注。]

[已删除]

 

[他们喝醉了。他们在这儿除了喝酒还能干点什么呢？他快速干掉了两瓶啤酒——紧接着他们喝起了烈酒。然后肖恩.帕克拿出了一个该死的巨型大麻烟斗，根据它主人的品性，爱德华多很有原则的拒绝接触那个玩意儿，但他又来了另一杯烈酒。马克将呼出的大麻烟雾呼向他的口中，是的，没错。那还不错。事实上是比不错还要好。

我怎么能把这个忘掉呢？

他在一片眩晕中放松了身体，由于马克半躺在他的大腿上而愈加感到温暖宜人。

“哇，那是什么？”他问马克。

马克伸长了脖子好看到他身后的爱德华多。“你说的是什么？”

他指指他的大腿，那里正渐渐变得坚硬起来。马克摇了摇头。“我觉得你不应该问我这个问题。应该有点别的更好的问题。”

他又吸了一口，然后呼出、传给爱德华多，有那么一瞬间，他们的嘴唇碰触在一起。爱德华多决定这是坠入梦乡的最完美的时刻。

[已删除]

 

[距离他的飞机着陆已经过了大概一个小时，此时他仅存的一点耐心也已经耗尽了。他又疲惫又生气的拦下一辆出租车，仍然试图每隔几分钟就给马克打一次电话，每十分钟就给他留下一条愤怒的留言。

他们刚上高速公路就下起了雨，雨势如此滂沱，所有路上的车辆都将车速放得缓慢。大雨毫不减弱，连成了如有实质的雨幕，而出租车和房子之间的距离足以在他的冲刺中穿透浸湿他的所有衣物。

肖恩应了门铃，他看上去洋洋得意，沉迷于酒色。

马克出现的时候，一副快要睡着的样子，还在大口喝着红酒，爱德华多不知道是应该因为这次的重逢而感到兴奋或是挫败。他选择了在当下最简单的方法——怒火——努力想去表达并且让马克知道他刚刚有多么混账。

他让马克和他单独谈谈，于是他关上了他们身后的房门。爱德华多努力想要传达自己的意见，但马克甚至没在认真听他说话。他难受的要命，几乎没有听到马克的话，“我想—我想要——我需要你在这儿。”，然而接下来他所能听到的只是这句了：“我担心如果你不来这里的话，你会被落在后面。”

“你说落在后面是什么意思？”他的用词太过谨慎而精确，好似一条毒蛇盘踞在他的心头。

“我想—我想要——我需要你在这儿。”

当记忆消逝的时候，尤为伤人。]

[已删除]

 

[凤凰俱乐部里的家伙们都很好，对他也十分友善；不论如何，他们选了他。但他仍然觉得在他们身边并不轻松自然，于是在这次学期派对快要结束的时候，他找了个舒服地方，手里拿着一杯奎宁伏特加懒散的倚靠在墙上。

早些时候，他给马克打了电话还留了言，所以他每隔几分钟就检查一下手机看看他有没有回复——至今为止，没有任何消息。

同一时刻的两种截然不同的被人遗忘的感觉，正在消磨着他。]

[已删除]

 

[他知道马克的飞机就在今天下午，所以他一早就赶到了柯克兰，不出意外的，马克仍在睡觉，没有打包一点东西。

然而达斯汀已经开启了全速模式，“我喝太多红牛了，华多！”

反正他已经来了，于是他帮着达斯汀打包电脑，接着看着他绕着圈的跑来跑去，然后他突然想着，“好吧，真糟糕”——这时候马克走出了房门，穿着短裤还有一件“我震翻了马克的受戒礼 (I Rocked at Mark’s Bar Mitzvah)”的T恤，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。爱德华多的呼吸为之一滞，他的心脏也微微加速，他让自己不要在意。“真奇怪。”他这么想着。

不，一点也不奇怪。那时候的你只是为了马克而情热。

“只是那时，还是也包括现在？”马克问的狡猾，像是突然而然的彻底警醒了。

但是接下来马克只是让自己倚坐在沙发上，粗声说：“挪一挪，华多。”他根本没有照办，马克却又睡着了，这一次，他倚靠在爱德华多的肩膀上。达斯汀在他们跟前停下，做了一个蠢兮兮的可爱鬼脸，接着吐了吐舌头，继续忙活起来。

谁都不知道爱德华多和马克这样坐了多长时间，但最后是他轻轻的把马克叫醒，这一次他醒来的时候，又完完全全是那个马克了。

马克终于起身，准备好要搬家，爱德华多开始焦躁不安，曾经寄居在他身上的美好感受慢慢不翼而飞。

“我再也不要这样了。”他说，马克和达斯汀仍在忙着打包，没有理会他。“我不想这样。”他又大声了一点。说不清原因，但他跑了出去，奔下楼梯，冲上草坪，他努力大喊：“我希望你们别走！”他又跑回了柯克兰，但是马克却不见了。

“达斯汀，马克去哪了？”

“嗯？哦，他已经出发去机场了。”

“但他——”爱德华多张口，但他卡住了。他看到了马克的卧室，现在已经彻底搬空了，像是他从来没有出现过。

爱德华多冲向门外——]

[已删除]

 

[实习生宅男文化扮装大赛火爆登场，那情形实在是好笑，但他很高兴能看到马克如此开心的样子。马克在微笑。像是闪闪发光。爱德华多根本没法不看他。

所有人都待在实验室里，一边喝酒一边兴奋的聊天，他则黏在马克的身边。他太高兴了，但还是比不上马克；马克的兴致无比高涨，那热情甚至溢出了他的身体，带动影响了他身边的人。

“我想让它停下，”他在马克耳边低语，“我不能失去你——我也不想失去。”

马克悲哀的摇了摇头。“太晚了。我已经被删除了一半。”

“我真希望我没有这么选择。但是我没办法——继续生活。让事情往前看。任何事。我想这应该会更轻松一些。”

“但是并没有。”马克回答，肩膀轻撞爱德华多的，他又轻撞了回去。

房间渐渐转暗，直至一切皆尽消失。]

[已删除]

 

[在头脑清醒了之后，他来到校园对面的美国银行支行。他把马克说过的话记在心里，他新开了一个账户，因为他也想要成为团队的一员，他想要对他们有所帮助。不论如何，这是马克想要的。

银行的柜员询问了他们的业务种类，爱德华多回答，“一个网站。”他面前的中年女子挑了挑眉，但仍依言将它录入电脑。她询问了账户所有人的姓名，“我和我的商务伙伴。”他递上必需的文件，在等待的间隙，感到了胸中充盈。他聪慧、天才的商务伙伴，同时还是他最好的朋友。

他想要说的关于马克的事情，将会挤爆这个简单的电脑表格。

[已删除]

 

[他和霍华德在一起，后者正发疯似的发出小鸡一样的噪音，这真有些要把爱德华多逼疯了，但马克让他差点真的疯了，他根本就不能放过那篇该死的校报文章，还有肖恩。该死的绝对不会犯下任何过错的肖恩。

“他对你下了什么咒？”当马克回到脸书界面继续在他的期末成绩上作弊的时候，他大声问道，“他是怎么做到的？他……他做了什么我做不到的事情吗？]

[已删除]

 

[马克在编程，而爱德华多正在学习。当马克的手机铃音响到第二声的时候，他把它扔给了爱德华多，“帮我把我妈弄走，拜托了，你擅长这个。”他确实擅长，但这并不意味着擅长干这个是什么很酷的事情，所以他无比戏剧化的接听了电话，准备极度温柔体贴的接待扎克伯格大夫。

只可惜，并不是扎克伯格大夫。电话是肖恩.帕克打来的，“马克，嘿，肖恩.帕克。”他的语气如此熟练而自在，就像这是一个他经常联系的电话。

“不是马克，我是爱德华多。”他只能无比痛苦的这么回答。

“哦，嘿，爱德华多。”肖恩从善如流的说着，语气丝毫未乱，“你最近怎么样？”

他清楚的知道他们两人都并不真的想要和彼此闲聊，但他被灌输了良好的礼仪涵养——直接挂掉电话太粗鲁了。“一切都不错。”他这么回答，语气格外的欢快。

“告诉她我都有吃饭，告诉她我都有睡觉。”马克撇下两句话，然后继续手头的工作。

“方便让马克接电话吗？”肖恩客气的问，“我只是想来报个道。”

“他在——工作，肖恩，他真的没法——”马克从他手里抢走了电话。

“嗨。”马克带着点紧张的微笑着，紧紧抓着手机。爱德华多新奇的望着他，尤其是当他大笑的时候。“好吧，现在要全程工作无暇玩闹了，还有太多东西要干，还有跟进。”他们不停的交谈着，屋内的光亮缓缓褪去，杂音开始变弱了。

他欣喜于这段记忆的消失。]

[已删除]

 

[有生以来，他从来没有感到如此强大独立。他给爸妈写了一封邮件，告诉他们在春假的时候，他和他的商业伙伴会在纽约待一个星期，参加商业会晤。不是待在家里，不是赖在烂醉的派对里。他的父亲祝他好运，平生第一次的，他感觉他真的好运相伴。

这种感觉只持续了一小段时间，当然他们确实来到了纽约并且参加会晤，但马克是一个活动着的、不断发火的灾星。仅有的一次他没有那么让人难以忍受的时候就是他和神奇先生会面的时候，肖恩.帕克。

“我讨厌你的脸。”他对肖恩说道，马克大笑。

“这可不怎么友好。”

“讨厌。没错。如果这就是我的真实感受，我就要用这个强烈的词语。二十五分钟之后，苹果马丁尼。我就是这么度过身为成年人的艰难一晚的，而且我永远也不会想要再来一遍，还有，你究竟在该死的做些什么，迷恋他的那堆胡言乱语吗？”

马克耸耸肩。“他很有才。年轻。酷。比我还酷。”

爱德华多更多的是在喝酒而不是吃饭，肖恩让他如鲠在喉，终于他无比幸福的从这个让人筋疲力尽的晚上解脱了。在回宾馆的路上，马克称他是那个“想要在11点就结束派对”的人，但爱德华多完全被别的事分了心，克里斯蒂整个趴在他的身上，而马克则没有。

他们在路灯旁停下车子，爱德华多努力打开了车门。他冲着马克大喊，但他无法听见他的声音，他就这么忽视了他。爱德华多不停的拉他、拽他，而后——]

[已删除]

 

[在休息室的时候，他和克里斯蒂进展不错，然后他们迅速闪进了洗手间，她整个扑在了他的身上；他从来没有这种经历。他听见马克和爱丽丝冲进来的声音，他不敢相信这些事正发生在他的身上——他们身上。克里斯蒂蹲身跪下，她握住他的阴茎，鲜红的嘴唇包裹住他，他没法低头去看，不然他会马上射出来。他听见马克的笑声，古怪、低沉，他还听见了爱丽丝帮马克手淫的声音。

此时此刻，他感觉无处可以安身，他不知该把眼睛放在哪里——“马克。”他艰难的张口说道。

“我在。”马克正在穿回他的裤子。

“我真希望是我和你在一起。是你和我在一起。你明白吗？”

“我明白。”他喘息着说，“我刚刚一直想象着那是你。”

他闭上双眼，仰起脖颈，脑海中想着马克粉色的嘴唇和他灵巧的双手。

他射了出来，克里斯蒂将它吞下，她仰起头看着他，双眼明亮。

此后，马克来到艾瑞卡桌旁，但他没有道歉，因为他不知道如何道歉。他会做的只是恶语相向，并且确实擅长如此。返回宿舍之后，马克决定要扩张。

他的决定中最重要的部分就是把斯坦福加入扩张列表中——是时候让帕洛阿尔托见识一下了。

对于因脸书而来的夸赞，爱德华多一向抱持着欢喜——如果没有他那点微薄的启动资金，谁知道他们会怎么样呢？如果没有他最初提议的位于海湾区的那套房子作为地理桥梁，公司又会怎么样呢？——但是他也很清楚双刃剑的另外一侧，是他让自己坠入深渊，是他引入了肖恩.帕克。没有肖恩，他们不会发展壮大，但是这个事实并不能给他丝毫安慰。]

[已删除]

 

[他们在听比尔.盖茨的讲座，马克出现在这里是因为盖茨先生是位梦想家、反叛者，而爱德华多则是由于他商业骄子的身份。当然，还因为马克叫他一起来。

然而爱德华多有点感觉无聊了，他心不在焉的随处乱瞟，就这么看到了克里斯蒂.李。她问他身边坐的是不是马克.扎克伯格，然后建议他们一起出去喝一杯。“加我脸书。”她这么说。

‘加我脸书。’爱德华多一边想着一边露出一个微笑，这段纯粹又天真的时光，在他们的网站能够带给他一段艳遇而不是让他痛苦沮丧的时候。

他们回到柯克兰，喝着啤酒，爱德华多提议该让网站盈利了。马克冲他扔了个瓶盖，而他一摆臀闪了过去，这个他在巴西养成的动作经常让他受到嘲笑，但是今天晚上他们两人的心神都被别的事物占据了——主要是脸书，还有就是女孩。

不留神间，那封勒令停止信被他发现了，这让他惊怒而恐慌，不由提高了音调。

对于那封信函与责任人的解释，马克说是“我”，并非“我们”。再次听见这句话，仍然伤他至深。

“如果出了什么事情——即便只是一点小问题——你都可以告诉我。我想帮助你。这是我们共同的事。”爱德华多说道。]

[已删除]

 

[他在马克的门外等了差不多一个小时，三十分钟左右的时候，他胡乱涂鸦了一张泄愤的纸条贴在白板上。随意浏览着手机：他母亲来了一封邮件让他回电；他堂兄要来看看学校，问他能否借宿；达斯汀发来了一打邮件，谈着他的新晋女神。

马克回来了，他冲上楼梯，跑过他的身旁，一边编程一边噼里啪啦的说着他的新点子。新功能是关于“恋爱取向”与“情感状态”的，个人档案中的新条目，马克将它们解释为“最近你有没有在做爱？”

不知道为什么，这让当时的爱德华多十分不安。

现在他明白了。

他努力想要掩饰，说着有关性的蠢话，一会儿以后，网站已经就绪，它完成了。马克想要将它扩散出去，他要凤凰俱乐部成员的邮件地址，虽然开始的时候爱德华多想要回绝，但他很快就妥协了。

网站上线了，马克为之祈祷，爱德华多把他从宿舍拉了出来，他们在查理的厨房享受着酒精。并不是说这是爱德华多的事，但话说回来，这也不是一个人的孤独庆祝；这是为了他们两个。他们俩各自喝了四杯啤酒，足够冲昏他们的头脑。

“真不错，”爱德华多嘟囔着，心情大好，“今晚真不错。”他望着周围，因为每次他从他的酒杯中望出去的时候，酒吧里的人似乎都变瘦了不少。当他再一次抬头四望的时候，马克不见了。爱德华多不停的来回张望。他独自一人身处于酒吧，桌台正在飞速消失。“马克？”

他站起身来，动作太过着急，椅子轰然倒地，爱德华多大吼，“马克！”他在酒吧里搜寻，就在他即将冲出酒吧的时候他转过身来，他看到了马克。

“哦，嘿，华多。”马克轻松的招呼着，爱德华多一把抓住了他，紧紧把他抱在怀里。“天哪，华多，让我喘口气。”

“我们要赶紧逃走。”他说，马克不敢置信的望着他，但爱德华多无暇再看他的表情，他一把抓住马克的手，奔出酒吧，跑到了大街上。

“我们在干嘛？”马克问。

“我不能——我不能失去你。” 马克在他身后惊恐的大喊，他们只是不停的奔跑。转过一个转角之后，突然变得异常温暖，阳光大盛，他们已经来到了他位于巴西的家中的庭院。他低头望见自己穿着泳裤和可爱的T恤，而马克——事实上他还是穿着和刚才一样的衣服：休闲短裤还有T恤和运动衫。他们冲进房子，他依然没有放开马克的手，直到他们跑上楼梯，来到他的房间，他终于放开马克，他看了看屋内的墙壁，“这是我遇见你之前的那个暑假。”

马克审视着她。“你看起来很年轻。而且没那么复杂了。”

爱德华多眨眨眼睛，他还在回忆中，他想起了自己一边自慰一边脑海里浮现的男人，他们或者是他在海滩上看到的，或者是因为和他父亲有生意往来而往返于他家。

马克和他躺在床上。“我估计你想要给我展示一下阴茎。”

爱德华多的阴茎无法控制的抽动了一下，但是没错，他确实这么反应了。

他们听见带着回音的声响，就像从天际传来。“该死的，他去哪里了，唐？”然后是微弱的回应，“别担心，索纳利，我能搞定。实际上，等等——”

爱德华多的下身仍然坚硬，它已经渗出了前液，然后马克不见了。他转过身，他的阴茎抵靠在床垫上，他对着枕头发出痛苦而清晰的呻吟。]

[已删除]

 

[当他走进马克房间的时候已经有些醉过头了，他只是——喝太多了。他冲他斜斜扯出一个微笑。“嗨马克，马——克(Maaaark)。小马克(Marky Mark)。你那儿有没有小马克与他的酷伙计们(Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch，其中Marky Mark是电影《泰迪熊》的主演马克.沃尔伯格早期的称呼，MMATFB是他组的乐队的名字)的专辑？我们这儿有哦，他的歌到处都是，我的堂兄堂弟都超爱的。超爱的。”马克面无表情的看着他，然后变成了好奇，而后有那么一瞬间，他的眼中闪过了喜爱。

而现在，不再酒醉的他告诉马克当他第一次因为看到了马克.沃尔伯格的CK广告而有了反应的情形。马克因而发笑。

“你是不是穿着我的衬衫？”他问道。

“没。”马克回答的太快了，他转回身去编程。

“你就是穿着。”爱德华多坚持的说。“没错。”马克就这么承认了。爱德华多向他的桌子倾身，用手指感受着他肩膀部分的衣料。马克停下了打字的手指，他们两人的眼神交汇，灯光开始变得昏暗。“我们要——”他一边张口，一边把马克从椅子里拉出来，拽着他跑出房间，穿过大厅，跃下台阶。他四下张望，眼看着一棵棵的树从他眼前凭空消失，他努力思索。“我不知道——我不知道哪里可以——”

“到更深的地方。”马克说。爱德华多绞尽脑汁的想着。他们穿过入口，那里已经变得灼热。他眨眨眼，他们又一次来到巴西，但是现在的他变小了，马克也是，更年轻了，也矮了两英尺。

“哇啊。”他感叹，但他马上就被他怒不可遏的用葡萄牙语咒骂着的父亲拽进了房间。马克追在他们身后。当他们来到他的卧室后，他父亲把他按坐在床上，他弯下身子，脸庞通红，仍然在愤怒之中。他叫他作“孩子(baixinho)”，告诉他要表现的聪明些，别犯傻。他必须要当心，他这么说着，大力摇晃爱德华多的肩膀。爱德华多放声大哭。

马克，他还只有三英尺那么高(=0.9144米)，上前一步冲着他的父亲大吼，但爱德华多的父亲只是拨开他，起身离开了。

爱德华多哭的停不下来，他抽着鼻子，艰难的大口吸气，马克上前握住他的手。当他终于能够自在呼吸的时候，他试图解释，“我父亲很有钱，他是个成功人士，我一直是有人想要绑架的目标。他和我妈妈被吓坏了，因为我闲逛出了院子，然后——”

“他没必要冲你大吼，”马克不耐烦的说，“你还只是个小孩。”

他喜欢现在这个样子的马克，年纪虽小，但仍然好胜而无所畏惧。他以示了解的点点头，紧挨着彼此坐下，大腿和身子都靠在一起。马克伸出胳膊揽住爱德华多，他考得更近了些。他的呼吸终于平顺下来。

“我不明白。”他听见来自天际的声音。

“是他们。”爱德华多惊恐的说。

“我不明白，”那个声音又出现了，“他为什么要一直——”

在爱德华多来得及做些什么之前，他的胳膊松开了，兀然下落，因为马克在一瞬之间不见了。他的下巴抵落在胸前。]

[已删除]

 

[他接到通知说他通过了第二轮筛选，他几乎立刻赶去找马克。他太高兴了，但马克根本就没有在意，他只是埋首于脸书和嫉妒。

这让他恍如刀割。]

[已删除]

 

[他带着那顶愚蠢的草帽和蠢毙了的夏威夷衬衫来到加勒比之夜派对，因为他觉得这会很逗趣儿，结果这让他看起来像个蠢货。马克出现的时候，他扭着舞姿迎上他。

他突然飘出一句：“为什么我这么渴望你的在意？”爱德华多就这么宣之于口。

马克把他带到了室外，然后分享了那个将会改变他们人生轨迹的点子。爱德华多会挺他的，“我们干吧。”因为这是个好主意，还因为马克想要和他一起做些什么，这——让他——他本来应该因为外面的天气而冻得够呛，但他也受到了马克的影响，周身洋溢着温暖。说出来有些尴尬，但事实是，他把所有的注意力都集中在他的身上，想要和他一同分享、度过。他想要拥抱马克，让他们的身体紧挨在一起，但他很清楚，这将会越过那条他们自己甚至不知晓的无形的界线。

他转身离开的时候，马克张口说：“凤凰社给你发出邀请，可能是为了增添多样性，但那又怎样？”

爱德华多在楼梯的尽头仰望着他。

“那时候你是不是真的想要把伤害我？我曾经这么想过，我曾经这么相信，但是我从来也没有——”

“不，傻瓜。”马克的声音依然没有起伏，“我当时很沮丧。我不想要让你超过我。”

“我不会的，马克，我发誓。我把这个消息告诉你是因为我想要——”爱德华多截断了他要说的话，他走向马克，把他堵在墙边，在他面前毫厘之处停下。“我只是一直想要让你了解我的一切。”他仰起头，望进马克的眼瞳里，那双闪烁着的眼睛也回望向他。“但是你毁了它。彻底的。”

“对不起。”马克轻声说，“那时的我在嫉妒。非常嫉妒，而且……毫无理由的嫉妒。”

“你现在就可以弥补我。”爱德华多说，他的眼神聚焦在马克的嘴唇上。

楼梯旁的灯光熄灭了，突然的空无一物刺痛了他的眼睛。

[已删除]

 

[他一看到马克的博客就赶紧离开他的宿舍，现在是半夜1点55分。他不知道他为什么要来，也不知道他为什么要如此的着急，但他已经穿戴完毕，穿过校园。他来到马克的宿舍，后者正在他的桌前，达斯汀躺在他的床上，马克告诉爱德华多，他需要他。

“我为你而来(I’m here for you)。”他如此回答。

“我真的很想让你吻我。”他继续说，“你现在能这么做吗？”

马克点点头，站起身来。他绕过桌角，一手揽住爱德华多的臀部，一手抚上他的脸颊。他把爱德华多推倒，用自己的唇柔柔的抵住他的。马克更加用力的推挤着他，爱德华多觉得自己一定会因此而晕倒。这个吻渐渐变得湿润、色情，爱德华多将舌头探入了他的口中。

“够了。”他气息不稳的说。马克露出一个微笑，回身坐下。

他给了他那个公式。马克搞瘫了哈佛网络。]

[已删除]

 

[感恩节的时候，他们搭火车前往马克父母家中，当他们坐定的时候，他看见回忆一幕幕涌过他的眼前——感恩节，电视，学习，闲逛，还有他们第一次共醉。

马克转身面向他，他问：“你准备好了吗？”

爱德华多也转身面向他，“准备好什——”]

[已删除]

 

[下一刻他们已经离开火车，身处于AEPi（=Alpha Epsilon Pi ,全球犹太大学联谊会）派对上，这里又脏又乱，墙壁有些脱落，一台电风扇挟着巨大噪音全无作用的在角落呼呼吹着。爱德华多先是认识了达斯汀，然后达斯汀把他介绍给了马克。

爱德华多伸出手来，马克古怪的瞧着他。“爱德华多。”他自我介绍。迎接他的是一阵沉默，他继续说道，“我是巴西人，你也是犹太裔？”

马克点点头。

“那么你是？”

“马克。美国犹太裔。”

爱德华多发出一阵大笑，马克看起来被取悦了，好像他一直期盼着人们大笑，但他们从来吝于如此，现在他终于找到了一个反应正确的了。他们坐下聊起天，每次爱德华多大笑的时候，破旧的金属椅子都随之剧烈的摇晃。

然后马克说，“这就是终局了，爱德华多。”

“不会的。”爱德华多回答，但是这确实就是最后了，因为他们已经来到了彼此相识的最初。开始记忆删除的过程对他来说已经仿佛千年之前，而亲身体会到与马克的相识更是恍如隔世。他感觉无比苍老与疲惫。还有弥漫的绝望。他握住马克的手，紧紧抓牢。

周围的人群开始缓缓的淡去，一个接着一个，他们消失以后徒留一片空旷无人的区域。“我们快点——”

“干嘛？”

“我不知道，我不知道。那时的我太过痛苦，我必须——做点什么。”他被吓坏了，他越来越惊慌，因为他即将再一次失去马克。这是他想要的——他无法承受蚀骨噬心的被背叛的痛楚，还有那种只赢回了金钱却输了所有的感觉——但是现在，即将在没有马克的情况下度过余生，这让他无法承受。

“好吧，你说的对。现在怎么办？”

爱德华多摇头。即便是他脑海中构想出来的马克也这么让人火大。正在发生的一切让他精疲力竭，他用手揉了揉双眼。看着马克，他意识到他有生以来从未如此毫无遮掩。“我不知道。我怕……你会消失。我再也不会知道你的存在。”

“那就这么干吧，”马克回答，“享受你的旅行，然会回来。回到……我身边。”

“我怎么可能记得住呢？”

“尽力去做吧，老天啊，你就不能按我说的做吗？”

这篇空间现已一片苍白，四面墙壁开始慢慢崩塌。

“马克，再吻我一次。”爱德华多大声让他的声音盖过四周的噪音。马克这么做了，这个吻甜蜜，轻柔。“说你爱我。”马克微笑，真诚、温暖，爱德华多想要紧抱着这一刻，即便它正分崩离析。

他周围的一切都崩塌为灰烬，爱德华多开始放声大叫，他想要被听到，想要保有这些。他伸手想要抓住马克，但他已经不见了。爱德华多只剩一人。]

[已删除]

 

起床的时候，他一阵头疼，就好像他经历了一场严重的宿醉，现在还有些没有酒醒。他的口腔干涩，公寓里的东西已经装箱。有那么一会儿，他茫然无措，但他给自己一点时间眨眨眼睛，深呼吸，彻底醒来。当他的头脑更清醒一些的时候，他坐起身来，打开百叶窗，望着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。

他听了语音留言，是泰德，提醒他要记得时间，不要错过他们的班机还有带一些必需品。这太过无微不至的温柔有点奇怪，但对于情绪低落，有些难以集中精神的他来说帮了大忙。

他迅速冲了个澡，出门买了杯咖啡加一份鲑鱼贝果。打包完行李之后他尤有空闲，他快速登入脸书更新了自己的状态。

/爱德华多.赛弗林将要出发旅行啦。有空我会传图分享的！祝我好运吧！/

他的车来了，他起身出发。

[终]

**Author's Note:**

> 注释:  
>  *I’m here +我看得出来*：首先，当然也是最基础的一点，我认为C和E的这段对话发生在一个同性恋者偏好的聚集地，所以才会发生这一连串无比尴尬的对话。E无疑是在放纵自己；而C，怎么说，从“克里斯的脸上浮现出亲近的笑意(Kindness is etched into Chris's face)”，可以看出来E的出柜让他感受到了亲近感。
> 
> 然而这两个人相遇的这段回忆其实非常复杂，几乎每个句子都不是字面上的含义。
> 
> 这里的I’m here直译会很生硬：它一方面是对问题的一种规避，另一方面，Eduardo这句话已经隐喻了出柜。讽刺的是，”I’m here (for you)”是TSN fandom都极度熟悉的句子。”I’m here”与”I’m here for you”的对比无疑是很残忍的。前者是事实，也是E可以自己承担的，就如同Eduardo的性向；而后者包含了情感诉求，有了他人（Mark）的介入，因此悲剧加倍。所以作者用的英文表达很巧妙，我的中文无法完美的表达出来。
> 
> 至于Chris这里的“看得出来”，外层次来说肯定是针对那句”I’m here.”，至于它是否说明Chris有没有看出来，甚至是（早就）看出来Eduardo是个同性恋，可以自行理解。
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> *《艾洛伊斯致亚伯拉德》（Eloisa to Abelard）：克里斯引用的这段英文的原文如下——
> 
> How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!  
>  The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
>  Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!
> 
>  
> 
> 全诗较长，依托真人真事改编，如果有愿意考据的朋友，可以自行检索。
> 
> 另外，特别感谢随缘的blankoo和JRLOVECAS，在随缘的羞涩回帖数中给了我很大安慰。


End file.
